


Day Ninety-Four || First Love

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [94]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A first love never truly leaves you. But Sasuke's never had that until Hinata. Understanding the way Naruto lingers in her heart isn't easy, but...he has to try.





	Day Ninety-Four || First Love

When he was newly returned, it was still as evident as ever.

How much she loved him.

And how much he didn’t.

At first...Sasuke thought nothing of it. Partially because, back then, they were still strangers. Part of the same class all through the Academy, but...they never really spoke. Even their similar backgrounds never saw them interact. Hyūga Hinata was someone Sasuke had never really considered beyond the odd observation. The most obvious had been how much she’d fawned over his eventual teammate, Uzumaki Naruto.

...unfortunately for her, Naruto was two things. One...thick as a brick. And two...infatuated with their third teammate, Haruno Sakura.

At first, it’d been born out of nothing but jealousy. Naruto saw how she idolized Sasuke, someone he compared himself to in every avenue. So why not love? But as time went on, and it became clear Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her...things slowly changed. Sure, part of Sakura would always love Sasuke. Even after all he’d done to her.

But that’s the funny thing about a first love. You never truly forget it. Never truly move on.

...maybe that’s what made it so hard for him to understand. Sasuke never had that: a first love. From an early age, girls annoyed him...mostly because so many of them seemed enamored with him, but they didn’t even know him! It bothered him constantly...and only got worse when it continued after the massacre. Their feelings felt so...shallow. There he was, suffering, lost, alone...and still, all they did was flutter about him like excited sparrows.

He hated it…!

And among them, Ino and Sakura were the worst. Granted, Ino eventually had distance from him. But he was trapped with Sakura as part of the same genin team. Her frivolity never lessened, never left...it only ever got worse.

He could no more love her than he could love a rock.

At least the rock wasn’t so shallow.

Some, of course, speculated that there was something more than rivalry and friendship between Sasuke and his other teammate, Naruto. And there was nothing further from the truth. At best, Naruto was amusing...maybe a little worthy of respect. At worst? He was a thorn in his side: annoying, tone deaf, and dense as that aforementioned rock. And as much as girls drove him crazy, Sasuke never had feelings for any boys. They didn’t appeal to him at all, even if most of them weren’t obsessed like their female counterparts.

After his defection...Sasuke bonded with no one. He kept to himself, too focused on his goals. Team Taka was useful. But in many ways, they reflected his bonds with his genin team. Karin was obsessed, and refused to respect his personal space or feelings. He’d smiled at her  _ once _ ...saved her. And she took that as some sort of sign he was interested. They were  _ twelve _ . And she was just as obnoxious as Sakura...but at least she was useful.

Suigetsu was just as grating as Naruto at times...but at least he respected Sasuke’s power, and gave him space when asked.

Jūgo...well, Jūgo was the exception. Quiet, obedient, and actually pleasant company when he wanted to be.

But none of them ever gave Sasuke even an inkling of romantic attachment. It was never a priority...and none of them appealed to him.

Then, he came back to Konoha.

For a short time, Sakura tried her luck. Sasuke, however, quickly shut her down. She and Naruto both were on  _ thin _ ice in his book, and he didn’t bother hiding it. 

Maybe that was the final straw in pushing them together. With Sasuke removing himself from the picture entirely...they had little left to cling to from the old days except each other.

Which, consequently, left Sasuke with the other third wheel: Hinata.

Add in their political arrangements, and he found himself in her company quite often. And it was then he saw that one thing hadn’t really changed since his leaving: Hinata was still very much in love with Naruto.

...but at the same time...she knew he’d never feel the same.

At first it was painful to watch in a cringeworthy way. The way she’d smile at him, light up when he came around...and wilt whenever Sakura was with him. Neither of them, of course, noticed...Sakura seemed to vaguely realize something was going on, but Naruto had no clue. Sasuke, always observant, was painfully aware.

But the more he got to know Hinata - the more he realized what kind of person she was - the more he actually felt...genuinely sorry for her.

She’d tried so hard. Done so much. Naruto had motivated her through some of the toughest parts of her life. Losing out to her sister, being bullied as a child, facing her cousin in the chūnin exams...all the while, he was her lantern in the darkness.

Hinata fought against Pein himself for him. Put her life on the line, confessed when she thought she was truly going to die. Unlike Sakura and her fawning, Hinata’s love was pure. All she wanted was to be acknowledged. To stand by his side. To feel some of his warmth.

...and what did Naruto do? Chase after a shallow-hearted rosette who in turn chased after Sasuke.

...it was almost funny...if it weren’t so sad.

With the new context, he couldn’t help but wither whenever he saw them interact. Hinata, it was clear, was trying to put it all behind her. She was giving it her best effort to be happy for them both: Naruto, and the girl who stole him from her. They were both her friends. She wanted what was best for them.

But there was a deep, painful longing that lingered in her eyes.

At first it just earned his sympathy.

...but then, it began to make him jealous.

Why waste her heart on someone who refused it? How could she still feel that way for someone who rejected her? Spat on her feelings and threw away a love and affection so innocent, so pure?! He half wanted to punch the Uzumaki for his arrogance...though, granted, Sasuke wanted to punch him most days, anyway. But it ate at him: seeing the way she looked at him, smiled at him.

...eventually...he wanted her to smile at  _ him _ like that. Things had been evolving between them. Acquaintances, friends, partners...and then, like the next step in a dance, lovers. And finally -  _ finally _ \- she had a gaze for him that was just as warm as it had ever been for Naruto. Perhaps even stronger. Because he, unlike his old teammate, truly cared for her and her gentle affections. Her kind understanding. He appreciated everything she was, everything she gave.

...and yet...still...still!

“Why do you still look at him like that?”

“Huh?”

Sasuke gestures as Naruto walks away, scowling. “...do you still love him?”

“...Sasuke, what -?”

“I see that look in your eyes. That longing.”

“Sasuke!”

He goes quiet, still looking stubborn.

Taking a breath, Hinata holds it a moment before exhaling softly. “...I know that...what you and I have is really your first, um...well, relationship.”

A nod.

“You’ve never felt about someone like you do about me. Right?”

“...right.”

“...I’m not in love with Naruto-kun. Not anymore. And I doubt I ever will be again. I have you. But…” A small, curt sigh, trying to think of how to explain. “...when you first feel for someone like...you do for me, it...it lingers with you. Always. I  _ do _ still love Naruto-kun, in a way. And I think I always will. Just like Sakura will always have some kind of feelings for you.”

Sasuke’s nose wrinkles, but he doesn’t interrupt.

“...what I have with you? It’s what I want. And...what I’ll have, for as long as we make it work. Nothing is going to make me look away from you. Not even Naruto-kun. But...he taught me to love, in a way. And...I can’t forget that. He was my first love. But...Sasuke.” Hinata smiles, standing on her toes and wrapping arms around his neck. “ _ You _ will be my last love.”

“...hn.”

“...does that make sense?”

“...I guess so.” Of course, he doesn’t plan on loving anyone but Hinata. He doubts he even could. But...if he did...he supposes he could envision what that would be like. “...but it doesn’t matter. I have you, and I won’t have any other.”

“...then you’re very lucky. Not many people go their whole lives with just one love.”

At that, he can’t help but think about his brother. Another who’s had just one person in his heart...and through such great struggles. “...hn.”

“...now, let’s go home. I’ve got a new recipe to try. And it’s got tomatoes in it…!”

Unable to help a smile, Sasuke lets her down and instead takes her hand. “...I’d like that.”

“I figured you would!”

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit earlier than normal, woo!
> 
> This prompt was...rather obvious, haha - though I'll admit, I'm not sure I pulled this off QUITE how I wanted. I've been working on a VERY long writing commission this week, so admittedly I've been pretty burnt out. So maybe that's why. But now with it done, I can hopefully have a bit more mojo for stuff here!
> 
> Anywho, I've got a thing to finish otherwise, so I better run before bedtime! Thanks for reading~


End file.
